


Occupational Hazards

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bruises, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ash and Eiji can’t sleep during the long drive to Los Angeles.[Prompt 8: “These bruises are just occupational hazards.”]





	Occupational Hazards

As they drive across the US in a crappy van on their way to Los Angeles, Ash, Eiji, Shorter, Max and Ibe-san find themselves bored, uncomfortable and anxious about things to come.

On the first night after leaving Cape Cod, Ibe-san drives and Max sits beside him, leaving Ash, Eiji and Shorter to sleep in the cramped back of the van. Ash and Shorter are still injured, both of them sporting sore skin from where bullets grazed them only a couple of days ago, and Eiji has to wince when he thinks how close all three of them came to getting murdered.

Shorter has fallen asleep, curled up on his side, but Eiji and Ash are still awake. Ash also lies on his side, the back of his neck clearly hurting (he doesn’t say anything, but Eiji can tell), whilst Eiji lies on his back, his heart thundering in his ears.

“Hey, can’t sleep?” Ash whispers.

Eiji sighs. “Yes, I cannot sleep. What about you?”

“Nah, me neither.”

“Ash… would you like a hug?” Eiji says, and he blushes.

Although he and Ash have kind of been dating ever since Ash kissed him at the prison, he still blushes at the thought of hugging and kissing Ash. It must be because, well, Ash is his first ever partner.

That makes Ash smile, and he says, “Why not?”

Eiji smiles, shuffling closer and wrapping his arms around Ash.

Ash winces.

He pulls away, eyes wide. “Ash? Did I hurt you?!”

“Fuck, I…” Ash’s grimace turns back to a smile, and he nods. “Yeah, just some bruises on my back. But I’m okay. These bruises are just occupational hazards. I’m used to getting bruised.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you didn’t know,” Ash says, kissing Eiji’s forehead.

Smiling weakly, he gives Ash a careful hug.


End file.
